


Feeling all right

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It finally happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling all right

## Feeling all right

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. Not mine, although if they were, Jim would never wear anything but a towel, a wetsuit, or those black boxers. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

With their luck it should have come after one of them had been held hostage, shot, and expected to die. Folded, spindled, and mutilated, that's when the other should have said it. Not over a breakfast of coffee and muffins. 

Life had an interesting way of making things interesting. Running late to work became being late to work and a brief message to Simon. 

"Simon? This Blair. Jim won't be in today. Bye." 

Simon smiled. He'd seen this one coming, even if nobody else had. He wondered briefly who had the pool that day. Should he let them know? 

* * *

End Feeling all right by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
